A Demon's Love
by KimmiUchiha
Summary: Sesshomaru finds a half demon from Kagome's time...What with happen? -Sess X OC-
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first InuYasha FanFic._

**Disclaimer- I Don't Own InuYasha (If I Did I'd Continue the T.V. Series) **

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_New member_

The sun was slowly setting on the horizon. The sky was a soft pink and peach following it. As a wave of black sky following behind that ending the day to a new one.

"Lord Sesshomaru we should be stopping now. It's getting dark and Rin is falling asleep." Jaken said riding on Ah-Un with Rin. Rin's eyes were slowly dropping indicating that she was indeed falling asleep. Sesshomaru's eyes looked at Jaken to Rin and he stopped.

"Very well, we can stop, but I'd like to have some time to myself" Sesshomaru's emotionless face said. And he walked of into the forest. Jaken jumped right off Ah-Un and started a fire as Rin slept.

Sesshomaru made his way to a clearing and looked around. He sniffed the air. "I smell blood." He drew his Tōkijin. The bushes rustled and a clocked figure came staggering out holding its bleeding side. It looked up and fell. He moved in closer to did and found it breathing heavily and coughing up blood. It was still conches and its eye's looked up to him. They where cat eyes, it was a deep teal.

"P-please h-help…" it said it so softly you could barley hear. It was a female's voice. Sesshomaru looked a t it and started to walk away, but it managed to grab his leg.

"Let go." He said and broke free from her grasp. She started to cough up blood again and her breathing grew shallower by the minute. Her eyes kept looking at him. He turned to face her and stared for a moment. Then her world went black.

Sesshomaru picked the girl in the black clock with his one hand in up. He could only see her face and bit's of her blue hair. She was very pale and her face looked very fragile. He lips looked soft and full, though covered in blood. She looked very beautiful and as he lifted the hood and her long blue hair fell out and also revealed black neko ears. She was indeed a half demon. He took her into the forest but not back to Jaken, instead he built his own fire and lays her down on the ground. He took of her clock of to revile clothes that looked like the girl Kagome would wear. It had black long sleeves and a short black and blue skirt. She also had knee high boots and had spots on her body with fish net that was torn up.

He lifted her shirt up to see wear she was bleeding from. It wasn't too deep, but she lost some amount of blood. Sesshomaru bandaged her up. For the remainder of the night he stared at her, but he didn't know why. She just drew him in, he couldn't help it.

The girl woke up to the early morning sun and a pair of golden eyes staring at her. He had saved her. "W-who are you?" she asked in a whisper.

"I am Sesshomaru" his face unchanging.

"Did you…save me?" she asked, but he didn't answer. They stared at each other for a while, then he finally asked her something.

"What is you name half demon?" she stared for a moment and then opened her mouth.

"Mizuki, Kisho Mizuki."

"What were you doing out in the forest?"

"I don't know…there was a well…and I was suddenly being chased by people called demon slayers…They're probably still looking for me." Sesshomaru stood up and stared off into the forest. Mizuki slowly got up and stared at Sesshomaru more a moment.

**-BOOM-**

The explosion came from where Jaken and Rin where. Sesshomaru suddenly took off in that direction. Mizuki followed right next to him. He was surprised that she could keep up with him and with injuries.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Jaken yelled using The Staff of Two Heads to hold of the demon slayers. Rin was riding on Ah-Un flying away to safety. In seconds they were all killed when Sesshomaru used his Tōkijin.

"Lord Sesshomaru are you alright?" Jaken asked, but Sesshomaru ignored him. "Who is that?" He said pointing to Mizuki.

"She is a half demon I found dying." Sesshomaru answered. Rin flew down to them and hopped off Ah-Un.

"Hello. I'm Rin. Who are you?" Rin asked very cheerfully.

"My name's Mizuki."

"Will she be joining us lord Sesshomaru?"

"If she wishes." He answered and turned. "Let's go Jaken."

"Yes My lord!" answered Jaken and he and Rin climbed on Ah-Un.

"Are you coming" Rin looked at Mizuki with hopeful eyes.

"Yes." Mizuki climbed on as well and they took off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I know this isn't the best you've ever read._

_But this is my first so please review._

_You can flame if you want…just know it's wasting yours and my time._

_I hope you enjoyed it._

_And I'll up date real soon._

_And forgive my spelling and grammar._

_Thanks!_

_**KimmiUchiha**_


	2. Chapter 2

_All right next Chappie…hope you like it…btw some characters will be OOC…especially Sesshy…_

**Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha (If I did I'd pair myself up with Sesshomaru…but that's what FanFic's are for)**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

090909090909090909090

_Chapter 2- Mizuki's home_

090909090909090909090

Mizuki was getting impatient. "Are we there yet?"

"For the tenth time…NO!" Jaken was getting mad since every hour Mizuki was asking the same thing.

"Where are we going?"

"We go where ever Lords Sesshomaru id going".

"That's your only reason?"

"Yes" Jaken said cheerfully.

"Sounds pretty stupid to me". Mizuki was in a extremely bored state and Jaken was getting madder by the minute.

"Lords Sesshomaru is not stupid!"

"Jaken I'd like you to be quiet" Sesshomaru was getting annoyed though he didn't show it.

"Yes my lord!" Jaken was quiet, glaring at Mizuki. Mizuki just smirked.

"Hey Sesshy!" this was really pissing of Sesshomaru. _'Sesshy?' _he thought.

"Sesshy?" Mizuki called again.

"What is it?" he answered.

"Where are we going? 'Cause I'd really like to get some new clothes"

"You don't need new clothes"

"THERE SOAKED IN BLOOD!" Mizuki yelled.

"Fine. Where do you wan to get cloths?" He was getting extremely annoyed.

"Home"

"Home?"

"Yes home…I need to go to a well…it's that way" she pointed to the east. "Is that ok?" he didn't answer he just turned.

They soon got to a well (the one Kagome uses…I might add). Jaken kept looking in. "Is this really how you get home?"

"Yup…hey Sesshy I wonder if you can use it" Sesshomaru was caught off guard and pushed in with a great strength. And Mizuki fallowed after. "Hey wait for me!" Jaken ran up franticly.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Mizuki!" _'Wait I don't care for that half demon'_ Jaken started to panic and Rin just picked flowers. "Rin aren't you the least bit concerned?!"

"No, Lord Sesshomaru will be all right"

"How can you say that?!"

**-In Mizuki's world/ Kagome's-**

"Wow, didn't know you'd be able to get through" Mizuki found herself on top of Sesshomaru. "Heh…Sorry" she quickly got of.

"Where have you brought me half demon?"

"It's Mizuki!" she was furious since he kept calling her that. "And in my world obviously" she jumped out of the well to the level ground, Sesshomaru fallowed. "Ok this way" she whispered and snuck around and ran into the woods behind Kagome's house.

She ran till she got to a white house and stopped to see Sesshomaru staring at the house. "It's a house…yeah…well, come on" she motioned for him to fallow.

She opened the door and was immediately glomped by a small half demon cat like her but it had green hair. "MITZY!" it yelled and Mizuki tried to get away and wasn't successful. "Where you been?" (Little kid talking…)

"I've been to a weird century…"

"OK!" the little demon ran off.

"Who was that?" Sesshomaru asked. Mizuki looked at him like he was stupid.

"That was my little sister Yumi" Mizuki entered to house "wait here" and she left.

**-Later-**

"I'm back" she ran to Sesshomaru "you didn't run away?"

"I forgot how to get back"

"Well lets go back" she giggled. They went back to the 'Weird Century' ((in Mizuki's words))

09090909090909090909

_Well that's all for now…sorry I didn't update sooner..lots of things happened. And thank you to Readerfreak10 who reviewed. Thank you! _

_PLEASE REVIEW! _

_Kimmi Uchiha_


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note-**

_Hey to the ppl who read this! I'm sorry I haven't updated. I've had this really bad writers__block. I'll start writing but won't like where I'm going with it. If you have some__suggestions please tell me! Thanks!_

_Ja!_

_KmmiUchiha_

**p.s.- lm gonna start to writing a Sasuke and Sakura fanfiction**


End file.
